Wspolpraca to podstawa
Odcinek 9 - Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris: Wstawać obozowicze! Dzisiaj czeka Was kazanie w pokoju zwierzeń! Pierwsza ruszyła Zoey. Byla wyspana, wiec tylko wstała z łózka i wyciągnęła się, wolnym krokiem ruszając do pokoju zwierzeń. Tam pierwsze co zrobiło to starannie wyczesała swoje włosy, i poprawiała kwiata. Jednak przerwał jej głos i pukanie Dakoty, która nalegała by się spieszyła.. <'Zoey': Dobra, dobra streszczam się! (krzyknęła do Dakoty) Hmm.. Mam powiedzieć, co myślę o obozowiczach? Mike.. Ojej, on jest taki.. Słodki! Gdyby to było możliwe, naprawdę chciałbym być razem z nim w finale.. Gdyby udałoby mi się wygrać, na pewno podzieliłabym się z nim nagroda.. Cala resztę przeznaczyłabym na pomoc bezdomnym i bezbronnym zwierzętom w schroniskach.. Te biedaki sporo przeszły.. Dawn. Jest wspaniała przyjaciółka. Wiem, ze mogę na nią liczyć w każdej chwili, tak samo jak ona na mnie. Brick to wspaniały kompan z mojej drużyny, to głownie jego zaangażowanie sprawiało, ze udawało nam się wygrywać zadania. Scott.. Na pewno musi mu być ciężko. W końcu, jego miłość Jo już nie ma na wyspie. Nie wiem, jakbym się czuła gdyby Mike już nie było.. Jest jeszcze Dakota (powiedziała ciszej) Nie wiem, czy naprawdę się zmieniła.. Mimo wszystko jest lepsza niż Ann Maria.. Chyba!> Dakota, która jako następna weszła do pokoju zwierzeń, była bardzo wypoczęta. <'Dakota': To moja nowa taktyka. Idę spać zaraz po eliminacjach, aby zapewnić sobie pewny byt w wyzwaniach. Milion jest co raz bliżej.. Zostało jeszcze 5 naiwnych do wyeliminowania dzieciaków.. Juz czuje zapach miliona ! Kto stoi mi na drodze? Mike... Jest strasznie naiwny i dziecinny. Nie stanowi dla mnie większego zagrożenia. Nim zajmę się później... To samo Zoey. Strażniczka przyrody.. Mogłabym ja wykorzystac do eliminacji kliku osób.. Chociaż, skoro dala rade Ann Maria, to trzeba będzie ja mieć na oku. Wieczna medytatorka Dawn.. Ta to juz w ogóle nie żyje w tym świecie, co potrzeba. Lepiej niech mnie nie wkurza.. Bo może się to dla niej źle skończyć! Musze uważać na Bricka i Scotta. Z nimi może już nie być tak łatwo, wiec trzeba działać!> Po Dakocie byla kolej na Bricka, który czekając znalazł sposób na nudę. Robil pompki Dakota: (wyszła pogwizdując): No, no, no! Oto prawdziwy mężczyzna! Brick: 224, 225 (przerwał i wstał na nogi) Dzieki Dakota, czas na mnie! <'Brick': (kiedy upewnił się, ze Dakota już poszła) Kto by pomyślał, ze zajdę aż do finałowej 6? Wspaniale uczucie! Nie spodziewałem się tego, tak wiec nawet jeszcze nie myślałem co mógłbym zrobić z ewentualna wygrana.. Zamontuje sobie siłownie w domu! Tak.. Co myślę o obozowiczach? Dawn i Zoey są naprawdę spoko. Wiem, ze mogę na nie liczyć i są dobrymi zawodniczkami jak i kumpelami. Chciałbym z nimi utrzymać kontakt również po programie, nie ważne czy któreś z Nas wygra. Mike.. Same kości. Powinien wreszcie wziasc się za siebie, nie tylko myśleć o wyglądzie! Co do Dakoty.. Sam nie wiem. W sumie, nie mam nic do niej. Scott to spoko ziomek. Codziennie się rozgrzewamy przed zadaniami, tak aby zobaczyć który lepszy.. Zdrowa rywalizacja..> Brick, który zobaczył nadchodząca Dawn otworzył przed nią drzwi. Brick: Proszę, madam Dawn. Nie będę przeszkadzał. Dawn: Milo z Twojej strony.. (kiedy już poszedł dodała) prawdziwy gentlemen z niego. <'Dawn': Eliminacja każdego z obozowiczów jest dla mnie ciężka.. Nie wiem, czym sobie zasłużyłam, aby dojść aż do finałowej 6.. Na wyspie zostało kilka fajnych osób. Zoey emanuje bardzo pozytywna energia, myślę, ze zasługuje aby wygrać.. Rozsądnie postąpiłaby z nagroda. Brick.. Bardzo go polubiłam. Udowodnił mi, ze pozory mylą i wewnątrz jest to bardzo wrażliwa osoba. Czy to samo dotyczy Dakoty? Nie jestem pewna.. Moze poprostu boi się tego? Scott tak samo. Na początku wydawało mi się, ze będzie antagonista.. Zupełna odmiana! Kto by pomyślał. Mike jest dla mnie zagadka. Raz jest sympatyczny, raz bardzo zdenerwowany. Moze to nie jego wina?> Wychodząc minęła się ze Scottem Dawn: Cześć Scott, wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz na smutnego.. Scott: Cześć Dawn. Wszystko ok, dzięki ze pytasz.. Nie przejmuj się.. <'Scott': Fajnie, ze Jo wysłała dla mnie list.. Jednak zależy jej na mnie.. Szkoda, ze jej tutaj nie ma. Chciałbym, aby doszła do finału.. Ale zostałem tylko ja. I wygram to dla niej! Pozostali? Mike i Brick to bardzo fajne ziomki. Zasłużenie doszli tak daleko, ale.. Na nich już nastanie czas. Przetrwać będzie mi ciężko. Będę wiec musiał działać.. Dakota jest bardzo ostra rywalka. Czyżby się zmieniła? A jeśli to ona stoi za wyeliminowaniem Jo? Jeśli to nie ona, to chyba nie Zoey lub Dawn? Obie to bardzo sympatyczne dziewczyny, które dobrze sobie radzą... Az za dobrze.> Kiedy wszyscy już czekali z Chrisem w stołówce, do pokoju zwierzeń wszedł wypielęgnowany Mike. <'Mike': Spóźniłem się? Nie ważne. Dobrze zrobię włosy same się nie postawia, co nie? Jestem co raz bliżej finału. To było jasne od początku, ze daleko zajdę. Super, ze nadal w programie jest Zoey. Chciałbym aby została jak najdłużej na wyspie.. Jestem pewny, ze.. Kocham ja! Dawn: Jest mi neutralna.. Brick to kumpel z drużyny. Jest spoko. Dzieki nie mu wygraliśmy zadania, wiec teraz na pewno będzie szedł jak burza i wygrywał kolejne.. Scott jest dziwny i jeszcze go nie rozszyfrowałem.. Moze trzyma z Dakota, która jest niebezpieczna?> __________________________________ Chris: To było Wasze pierwsze dzisiejsze zadanie, które wygrywa... Zoey i Dawn! W nagrodę czeka ich uroczysty obiad, z najlepszymi smakołykami. Dawn i Zoey oczywiscie zawolaly wszystkich pozostalych, aby mogli wreszcie zjesc cos normalnego, nie kuchnii chefa, ktora bylaby jadalna 20 lat temu... Nagle jednak niespodziewanie stołówka została zagazowana gazem usypiającym (nie szkodliwym dla zdrowia xd). Po jakimś czasie.. Dawn budzi się w złym nastroju... Obok siebie dostrzega tylko Scotta, który właśnie wstawał. Obydwoje szybko się ogarnęli, i spostrzegli jednocześnie ze są w labiryncie. Scott: Dawn, zobacz! Tam jest jakaś karteczka 'Dawn'' : '''(podniosła i czyta) Ten labirynt to wasze kolejne, i zarazem ostatnie zadanie dzisiejszego dnia. Waszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć jego centrum, do którego można przedostać się przez drzwi.. ALE to nie będzie takie łatwe.. Po drodze jednak czeka was nie jedna przeszkoda. Pamiętajcie, ze współpraca to podstawa. Powodzenia, Chris! '' Tymczasem na drugim końcu labiryntu'' (po przeczytaniu tego samego listu)'' '''Dakota: Taaaa, no to świetnie. Nawet nie było okazji do odpoczynku po jedzeniu.. To nie zdrowe. Brick: Co ty nie powiesz.. Nie ma nic lepszego, niż trochę ruchu. Ruszajmy, chyba nie chcesz przegrać? Dakota: Pffff.. (po namyśle) No zgoda. Idziemy w prawo. Brick: Jak uważasz. Jeszcze inny kat labiryntu: Zoey: Mike.. Naprawdę się boje. A co będzie, jeśli nie uda nam się stad wyjść? Mike: Zobaczysz ze uda (przytulij ja). To tylko zadanie.. Musimy się postarać, żeby je wygrać. Zoey: Racja. Idziemy prosto. Nie ma co zwlekać.. Scott & Dawn Scott: Oho.. Chyba znalazłem pierwsze zadanie (wziął kartkę) '' Przed wami znajduje się krąg ognia. Na środku wisi klucz, który będzie potrzebny wam do otworzenia skrzynki, w której znajdziecie podpowiedz do ostatniej fazy zadania. Jeśli nie, to ona przepadnie.."'' {C {C Zrobie to! Dawn: Nie! To niebezpieczne! A co zrobimy, jeśli coś się Tobie stanie? Przecież dookoła jest labirynt! Scott: Dawn, dawn, dawn.. To tylko reality-show. Robia to dla oglądalności. {C {C Po czym zwinne skoczył w krąg ognia i prędko zabrał kluczyk. Dawn: Na szczęście jesteś bezpieczny! Nic Ci nie jest. Scott: Nic, a nic. Nie mówiłem? (otworzył skrzynkę) {C {C Podpowiedz to...Jest cenna --- Brick & Dakota: Dakota dostrzegła kartkę, lecz nadepnęła ja butem co katem oka zobaczył Brick.. Brick: Widziałem! Dakota: (speszona) Ale.. Co? Brick: Nie udawaj idiotki.. Słuchaj, ja chce to wygrać.. Myślę, ze Ty tez. Dlatego zacznijmy współpracować.. To jest klucz do zwycięstwa.. <'Dakota': Nie mogłam uwierzyć.. Ale chyba miał racje. Coz, chyba mamy wspólne cele.> Brick (wziął kartkę od Dakoty): 'Pierwsze zadanie. Pod Wami znajduje się klucz, którym będziecie mogli otworzyć skrzynkę która znajduje się w miejscu pod kartka. Znajdziecie tam wskazówkę, która będzie wam potrzebna, do przejścia przez ostateczne wyzwanie..''Czyli.. Niech pomyśle... '''Dakota: Hmm.. Skrzynka jest pod ziemia! Musi być w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się kartka.. Ale ja kopać nie będę. (uśmiechnęła się złośliwie). <'Dakota': Sama nie wierze, ze to robię! Ale w sumie współpraca z tym pacanem może być dla mnie korzystna.> Brick (już zaczął kopać): Tym się nie przejmuj. Skrzynkę już mamy.. Po długim czasie poszukiwań niestety nie znaleźli klucza, jednak trzeba przyznać, ze współpracowali. Brick kopal, a Dakota pomagała mu jak mogla dopingując go i wskazując miejsca, gdzie klucz mógłby się znajdować.... --- Mike & Zoey Zoey: Mike! Tu jest kartka! Mike: Wspaniale, czytaj! 'Zoey'': 'Potraficie udowodnić, ze umiecie współpracować? Teraz będziecie mieli na to okazje.. Macie dwa wyjścia. Albo tor przeszkód, za którym znajduje się klucz i skrzynka, albo ominiecie przeszkody i strata szansy na pierwsza podpowiedz. Wybierajcie! '''Mike: Myślisz, ze damy rade? Zoey: Tak. A bynajmniej powinniśmy spróbować. No i tak jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Współpracowali, i sobie pomagali. Raz to Mike podsadził Zoey po drabinkach, a raz Zoey złapała Mike w ostatniej chwili podczas próby równowagi. dzięki czemu udało im się skutecznie i zwinne przejść przez cały tor. Mike (dal rękę Zoey, aby zeszła z toru i otworzył skrzynkę): Podpowiedz to skuteczna. ---- Scott & Dawn Scott: Poczkaj Dawn, mogę się Ciebie o coś zapytać? Dawn: Jasne, śmiało. Scott: No wiesz.. Bo.. Co chciałabyś dostać w prezencie bez okazji? No wiesz, chce zrobic jakąś niespodziankę Jo, no a Ty jesteś dziewczyna.. Dawn: Najlepsze co mógłbyś dla niej zrobić to być przy niej. Scott: Dzieki Dawn.. Dobra z Ciebie przyjaciółka. Dawn: Nie ma sprawy. Polecam się na przyszłość. <'Dawn': Nie sadziłam, ze Scott tak bardzo myśli o Jo.. Jakie to urocze!> Ostrożnie, lecz szybko i sprawnie przemieszczali się dalej. W końcu Scott odnalazł następne zadanie, które przybliży ich do końcowego zwycięstwa. Scott: No to tak'' Skoro tu jesteście, to przeszliście przez pierwsze zadanie.. Kolejne nie będzie trudne, lecz i do łatwych należeć nie będzie. Właściwie.. To potrzeba Wam szczęścia.. Przed wami znajduje się most, który przeprowadzi Was do kolejnej części labiryntu. Musicie przez niego przejść, zbierając trzy chorągiewki, które.. Maja na sobie podpowiedz. Powodzenia!'' Dawn '(spogląda na dramatyczny stan mostu): Lepiej.. się wycofajmy. '''Scott '(ironicznie uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę): Współpraca to podstawa, nie pamiętasz? '''Dawn: Tak, ale to.. Scott: Wyobraź sobie, ze jesteś pośród mnichów i możecie medytować. Dawn (w stanie medytacji): Masz racje.. Ruszyli. Most strasznie się chwiał, kiedy Scott spojrzał w dol, gdzie zobaczył nie kończąca się przepaść przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Pierwsza chorągiewka znajdowała się pod nimi. Dawn odważnie postanowiła po nią sięgnąć, ubezpieczona przez Scotta. Pisało na niej Co dwie głowy. Ostrożnie ruszyli na przód. i zebrali kolejne chorągiewki. Szczęśliwie dotarli na druga stronę. Odczytali hasło: Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna '' i ruszyli dalej... --- ''Brick & Dakota Męczyli się i męczyli ze znalezieniem klucza lecz bez skutku. Dakota: Kij z ta wskazówka! Idziemy dalej. Brick '''(przewrócił oczami): Żeby przegrać i na końcu odpaść? Tego chcesz? '''Dakota: Przegramy, jeśli będziemy tak stali w miejscu.. A pyzatym chce już skończyć to zadanie, abym mogla się spokojnie zabrać za malowanie paznokci. Wiedziałeś, ze fuksja jest w modzie? Brick: Dziękuje za ta cenna wiadomość. (poirytowany wraca do szukania, lecz po chwili wstaje) Wiesz co.. To chyba rzeczywiście nie ma sensu. Dakota: Ha! Wreszcie zmądrzałeś. Więcej zaufania do mnie na przyszłość. Brick (wybuchł śmiechem): Do Ciebie? (chciał jej wygadać swoje przemyślenia ale się powstrzymał. Dobra, nie ważne. Idziemy, bo jesteśmy z tylu. Dakota: Na razie (!) Jesteśmy z tylu.. Mam pewien plan'' ( powiedziała cicho pod nosem ). Zawędrowali do jakiegoś lasu, który znajdował się wewnątrz labiryntu. Gdzie niespodziewanie znaleźli coś cennego. '''Brick': Dakota, popatrz na lewo! Czy to nie skrzynia? Dakota: Możliwe.. (podeszła do skrzyni i otworzyła ja kluczem który znajdował się pod nią i wybuchła śmiechem) Wygląda na to, ze ominęło Nas zadanie! Brick: Moze tym zadaniem było znalezienie tej skrzyni? (czyta wskazówkę) '' Jesteście blisko. Srebrny portal zaprowadzi was do zwycięstwa!'' ---- Mike & Zoey Ida wolno przez labirynt, przeszli juz spory kawal, wiec są nie co zmęczeni. Zoey (złapała za rękę Mike): Wreszcie mamy trochę czasu dla siebie. Mike: Zoey.. Nie teraz! Mamy zadanie do wykonania.. Zoey (zrezygnowanym głosem): No tak.. Zadanie i kasa najważniejsza.. Mike: A jakie wartości są dla Ciebie ważne? Zoey: Naprawdę nie wiesz? Miłość i szczęście. (zdjęła kwiata z włosów i wręczyła go Mike'owi) Trzymaj. Przyda Ci się.. Na szczęście. (ruszyła do przodu) Mike: Zoey, czekaj.. Dla mnie ważna jesteś tylko ty.. (pocałował ja) <'Mike': Gdybym miał do wyboru wygrana lub Zoey.. (drapie się po głowie) nie wiem co bym zrobił.. > Zoey: ''Uroczy jesteś.. Ale mamy zadanie (podnosi karteczkę): Daleko już zaszliście, czeka was jednak kolejny sprawdzian. Kolejna wskazówkę znajdziecie u niedźwiedzia w jaskini przed Wami. Pokażcie, ze zasługujecie na milion! '''Mike: '''No to.. ładnie.. '''Zoey' (wchodzi do jaskini): No chyba żartujesz, ze się boisz? Chris na pewno nie wsadziłby tam prawdziwego niedźwiedzia! Mike: On do wszystkiego jest zdolny... Zoey (ma wejść do jaskini kiedy słyszy ryk niedźwiedzia): Chyba masz racje.. M & Z: Wiejemy! --- Koniec labiryntu. Nadbiegają zadyszani Zoey i Mike, tak ze nawet nie zauważyli srebrnego portalu i wpadli na niego. Zoey: Aua.. (łapie się za głowę) gdzie trafiliśmy? 'Mike'': ''(wstaje i czyta kartkę przed portalem)'' 'Witajcie na ostatnim etapie dzisiejszego zadania. Znajdziecie mnie, jak i wyspę po drugiej stronie tych drzwi. Zeby je otworzyć, musicie wprowadzić rozwiązanie zagadki, której podpowiedzi zbieraliście przez cały labirynt. '' Zoey ''': Mamy tylko jedna wskazówkę.. (myśli) Ale.. przez cały czas mieliśmy jedno zadanie! Tak, mysle ze odpowiedzią jest... Nagle usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Przestraszyli się, myśląc ze to niedźwiedź i schowali się w krzaki. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się Dawn i Scott '''Zoey: Patrz! To tylko Dawn i S... Mike: Ciiiiiiicho! Zobaczmy co zrobią. Dawn: Czy to nasze docelowe miejsce? Scott: (podszedł do drzwi): Chyba tak.. Na pewno tak. (szarpie za klamkę) Trzeba podac odpowiedz.. Dawn (wyjmuje z kieszeni podpowiedzi): Zobaczmy.. Mamy tak: Jest cenna, Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. Mysle, ze chodzi o ... Scott: Chodzi o inteligencje! Tak jestem pewny! (wpisuje kod) Nagle włączył się czerwony alarm. Dakota i Brick dostrzegli Zoey i Mike w krzakach i po cichu zakradli się do nich. Brick: Co się tutaj dzieje? Zoey: Zdaje się, ze Scott wprowadził błędne rozwiązanie.. Dakota: Pech. Dobrze mu tak. Mike: Coś mówiłaś? Dakota: Mówiłam o tym, jak ładny jest ten czerwony kolor. Portal niespodziewanie się otworzył. Pojawiła się głowa Chefa. Chef: No szybciej gluty! Wracać na wyspę! Zoey wybiegła zza krzaków i uścisnęła Chefa <'Zoey': No tak.. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, ze będę się tak cieszyć na jego widok..> <'Mike': Chef ratuje nas z szalonego miejsca? Kto by pomyślał!> <'Dakota': No wreszcie... Teraz będę mogla przeczytać nowy tom Harrego Pottera! (zrobiła poważną minę, po chwili jednak zaczęła się śmiać) kogo ja chce oszukać?> --- Na wyspie Chris: Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiliście? Wszyscy: ... Chris: Jaki wśród was panuje entuzjazm! Nie ma to jak odpoczynek na sąsiedniej wyspie.. {C Podsumujmy Was. Mike i Zoey, zaliczyliście tylko jedno zadanie, lecz współpracowaliście. No i jako pierwsi dotarliście do portalu. Scott i Dawn. Poszło wam znakomicie, zaliczyliście wszystkie zadania, ale sknociliście końcówkę zadania.. Dakota i Brick. Za bardzo się guzdraliście, ale nie spodziewałem się ze znajdziecie wspólny język! {C Juri w składzie JA zadecydowało, ze dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywają... Dakota i Brick, oraz Zoey i Mike! Wszyscy jesteście nietykalni. A teraz idźcie głosować na Scotta, albo Dawn. Glosowania w pokoju zwierzen: <'Mike: '''Ciesze się, ze moglem spędzić trochę czasu z Zoey. Ciężka decyzja, ale zagłosuje na Dawn.> <'Dakota': No proszę! Mam okazje do wyeliminowania panny doskonalej! Musze korzystać, bo potem może nie być takiej okazji!> <'Brick:' Dakota mnie przekonała. Ta eliminacja powinna być dobrych ruchem strategicznym.> <'Scott': No szkoda, ale nie mam innego wyboru.> ---- '''Eliminacje:' Chris: Dramatyczna ceremonia! Mamy tylko jedna piankę, o która walczy Scott i Dawn. {C Dzisiaj zadecydowaliście, która osoba z nich opuści dzisiaj wyspę, i nigdy nie wróci! W sumie, to nie spodziewałem się tego, ale ostatnia pianka wedruje do... ..... .... .... .... .... .... (NAPIĘCIE) ... ... ... Sc... Scott: Stop! Nie zasłużyłem na ta piankę. To ja dzisiaj zawaliłem! To nie Dawn wpisała błędne hasło! (przytulił Dawn i powiedział jej na ucho) Masz racje.. Obecność przy Jo, to najlepsze co mogę dla niej zrobić. Chris: Ekhem!! Masz racje, ze nie zasłużyłeś bo nie do Ciebie powędrowała. Odpadasz poprzez większość głosów. Scott: '''(wzruszył ramionami) Tak czy siak, powodzenia Dawn. '''Dawn (przytuliła Scotta) Trzymaj się, i koniecznie pozdrów ode mnie Jo. Jo: Dzieki Dawn, ale ja tu jestem Scott: Ty? Tutaj? Ale jak to? Yyy… Jo: A tak to! (śmieje się) Scott (podchodzi do niej): I pewnie słyszałaś, co powiedziałem (rumieni się, jest wyraźnie zawstydzony). Jo: Nie, nie słyszałam… Powtórz. Scott: Powiedziałem, że powinienem być przy tobie. Jo: Powiedziałeś, że obecność przy mnie to najlepsze, co mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić. Scott: '''Słyszałaś !!! '''Jo: Jasne, ale chciałam to jeszcze raz usłyszeć. Scott: I co ty na to? Jo: A ja na to… (zarzuca ma ręce na szyję i się przytula). Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł! Scott: Wbrew eliminacji z programu, to właśnie ja jestem jego zwycięzcą! Jo: '''Wiesz, zaimponowałeś mi. I to bardzo. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś w porządku facet, ale to, jak się zachowałeś wobec Dawn, ścięło mnie z nóg. Mój bohater… (szybko cmoka go w policzek) '''Scott: Oj, tam, od razu bohater… (jeszcze mocniej przytula Jo) Chyba sam siebie zaskoczyłem. Nie podejrzewałem siebie o taką prawość. (śmiech) Jo: Odkąd odpadłam z programu, kibicowałam ci i każdego dnia oglądałam w telewizji. Nie ukrywam, że marzyłam, abyś to ty wygrał. Scott: Nie mówię, że kasa nie przydałaby się… Imprezki, wypady z kumplami (śmiech) Jo: Może na początku programu uwierzyłabym, że właśnie na to przepuściłbyś wygraną. Ale teraz nie dam się nabrać. Scott: Ach, te kobiety! (śmiech) Jo: Widzę, że mimo eliminacji, humor cię nie opuścił. Scott: Dziewczyno, byłbym największym głupcem, gdybym się smucił mając ciebie przy boku (patrzy jej w oczy, odgarnia włosy z jej czoła). Jo: Wiesz, co? Chodźmy już stąd. Mamy sobie dużo do powiedzenia. Scott (bierze Jo za rękę): Jasne, to, co nas łączy jest zbyt delikatne i za piękne jak na ten program. Jo (patrząc na Chrisa i Dakotę): Niektórzy nie dorośli do tego. Wychodzą trzymając się za ręce. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!